everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jemma/@comment-75.171.76.131-20150731203754
Demma fans I know you have the right to comment on here but we have the right to go on your page too. Demma had 2 whole seasons together and Jemma had 2 seasons together as well. Both couples are great. Sure Daniel was Emma's first love but first love isn't always meant to be. For some couples it is but for this one it isn't. I know your angry that you didn't get your ship but leave us Jemma fans out of it. The writers decided that Jemma was going to end up together not us. Btw also taking it all out on the writers is really immature after they gave you 2 seasons with Demma you still complain. If you guys are going to say that Jemma fans only ship Jemma because Jax is hotter than Daniel is not going to make Demma happen. You even know why we ship Jemma. Lets review. In season 1 it wasn't about a witch dating a human boy, it was about witches in the human world but Demma was the main number 1 couple in that season. A lot of people shipped Demma in season 1. During season 2 we had Jax and don't say he came out of nowhere because he was a new character just like Emma and how she moved to Miami. So Jax came to Iriduim High and he was a troublemaker he was a rebel. Some of us didn't like that and to be honest I was mad at him too. For these first few episodes a lot of us didn't like him then we had a few people that started to like him. After these past maybe 5 to 10 episodes we had a new ship which was Jemma. I shipped Jemma, I loved their chemistry together and you gotta admit that food fight was awesome. More and more fans started to ship Jemma and on my birthday the episode Stormageddon came and we all saw a side of Jax that he hasn't shown to us. The Jemma fans saw the good in him and we loved Jemma. So while Demma and Jemma had this big battle we jumped into 2 new couples which were Miego and Phandi. Then towards the final Jax tried to rule the magic realm with E but at the end he realized that he didn't want to rule the realm he wanted to be with the original Emma. He even only wanted to rule the realm because Emma was there hugging Daniel. Emma has the right to break up with Jax but he was pretty hurt. In the end he said that he was so sorry and that he never meant to hurt Emma. Demma got together in the end. In season 3 Jax and Emma were on fire he was always there for her when she needed it. Daniel was there for Emma to but it seemed to me that with or without the spider seal Daniel had feelings for Mia even just a little drop for Mia but in a way the spider seal brings those feelings out but not like we all imagined. In season 3 we had a vote and it ended with Jemma. In season 4 you Demma fans had Demma moments you should be greatful for that at least. It ended with Jemma. Plus this show isn't all about romance. Now this comment is getting super long so I am going to stop typing lol. Sorry I wasted a page I just had to get the Demma fans to understand the reason.